First Impressions
by Rotem Shahar
Summary: Scully has a late night conversation about her new partner.


Title: First Impressions  
  
Author: Rotem Shahar  
  
Feedback: LaughsR@prodigy.net  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: S, R (not really)  
  
Keywords: Post-ep fic, Scully/Other (the not really Romance)  
  
Spoilers: Pilot  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and FOX. No infringement is intended. No money is being made off of this.  
  
Summary: Scully has a late night conversation about her new partner.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dana Scully's Apartment  
  
3:13 a.m.  
  
An incessant ringing awakened Dana Scully. After throwing her alarm clock against the wall in an attempt to rid herself of the ringing, she realized it was the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, still half asleep.  
  
"Morning Dana." Someone said happily.  
  
"Missy??" Dana questioned.  
  
"The one and the only!" The voice over the phone exclaimed. "Hey, Dana? How far is Dulles airport from you?"  
  
"About 45 minutes."  
  
"You wouldn't mind picking me up would you?" Her sister sweetly asked.  
  
"What?!" Dana exclaimed, sitting up in bed. "You're here?? For how long? When did you get here? Where have you been?" She rummaged through her drawers, dressing quickly.  
  
"Woah, Dana. Yes, I'm here, I'm not sure for how long. I just got here a few minutes ago. I've been to a lot of different places since the last time we talked. I'll tell you all about it. Though, it would be nice to see you instead of talking to you through a pay phone at the airport. I'm at gate H 7." Melissa hinted.  
  
"Give me 20 minutes." Dana said, hanging up the phone and rushing out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dulles Airport  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Dana pulled into the airport parking garage. She entered the airport and quickly found gate H 7, but didn't see her sister. The airport was relatively empty, and most of the shops were closed. Where did her sister go?  
  
"Boo!" someone yelled as they tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Jesus, Missy! You scared me!" Dana gasped, hugging her sister tightly.  
  
"God, I've missed you Dana."  
  
"I've missed you too Missy. You should come visit more often. Or at least give me an email address or some way to reach you so we can talk even when you're not here." Dana told her older sister.  
  
"I'll give you my email address when we get to your apartment." Melissa paused, looking at her younger sister. "You look tired. Why?" She asked.  
  
Dana yawned. "Field work. Partner. Case. Just got back."  
  
"What was the case about?"  
  
As they walked to Dana's car and drove back to her apartment Dana told her sister about her partner and the case they just finished, leaving out a few details.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dana Scully's Apartment  
  
1 hour later  
  
Dana walked into her living room with two cups in hand. Handing one to her sister, she sat down on the sofa.  
  
"You're not still with Ethan, are you?" Melissa asked.  
  
Dana and Ethan had been together for a little over half a year. Dana and Missy had both strongly objected when their mother suggested Dana go on a blind date with one of her friends sons. Missy had met him before, and hadn't exactly gotten along with him very well. Dana just didn't want to be set up on a blind date by her mother. After much debate, Dana finally agreed to meet him. Against Melissa's advice, and pleasing her parents, she and Ethan seemed to have hit it off. One date turned into many, and her relationship with Ethan appeared to be thriving. But that was half a year ago.  
  
"Yes, I am." Dana sighed. "Why?"  
  
"Well, from what I'm hearing, this partner of yours doesn't sound too bad."  
  
Dana rolled her eyes. " Oh, please, Missy. Don't start."  
  
"Why not? Why are you with Ethan, Dana?"  
  
"I'm with him because," Missy looked at her expectantly. "Because." Missy kept staring. "Honestly, I'm not sure why I'm still with him. I guess I just never bothered to end it with him." Dana groaned. "Missy! Now you're making me feel guilty!"  
  
"So call him and fix it." Melissa told her calmly.  
  
"But its not even 5 a.m.!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Missy" Dana warned. "I'll talk to him later, at a * normal * hour of the day."  
  
"Good." Missy stated triumphantly.  
  
"But I don't want to talk to him." Dana whined. "He's just…He's nice and everything, I just don't feel anything for him. I guess I did before, but not anymore."  
  
" Then it's not right for you to still be in the relationship anyway Dana. It's just leading him on, and it'll just hurt him more later on if you don't end it now."  
  
"I hate it when you're right."  
  
Missy smiled. "So, what about this partner of yours?"  
  
"What about him?" Dana wearily asked. Her feelings for Mulder were not something she wanted to get into right now.  
  
"Missy, I don't know!" Dana exclaimed.  
  
"When I first knocked on the door to his office, do you know what he answered with? 'Nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted.' He was arrogant, conceited, and uncaring, like anyone who didn't agree with him could go shove a stick up their ass. But he listened. He listened when I talked. He listened to what I said, and took it into consideration when replying. True, his ideas are a bit out there, and I don't agree with most of them, but—"  
  
Her sister gave her a look of encouragement, and she continued.  
  
"When I ran into his room, afraid that I had the same mark that the victims had, he didn't just brush me off like I expected him to. He looked at the marks and assured me that they were just mosquito bites. He talked to me and comforted me. He shared something with me that night. He told me about his sister's disappearance when he was twelve. They never found her. He believes aliens abducted her." Dana paused. "Mulder is…well, he's…Mulder. I've never met anyone like him before. And I don't know what to think, to feel, when I'm around him. When I look at him, I still see that arrogant prick he first presented himself as, but he's shown me it's just a façade."  
  
Dana yawned and Melissa checked her watch.  
  
"Dana?"  
  
"What Missy?"  
  
"What time do you get up to go to work?"  
  
"About 6:30. Why? What time is it?"  
  
"It's 5:37 Dana."  
  
Dana growled. "I'll call in sick. I'm sure we don't have another case yet so we'll be doing paperwork all day anyway."  
  
"You sure? I can go…" Missy trailed off, not wanting to leave.  
  
"I'm sure." She said as she yawned again. "But maybe we should go to sleep anyway." Dana suggested. Melissa nodded in agreement.  
  
"Dana? Do I have to get off the couch?"  
  
"Not if you don't want to." Dana told her as she threw a pillow and blanket at Missy.  
  
"Goodnight Dana. See you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Night Missy, see you when we get up."  
  
Melissa lay down on the couch and made herself comfortable.  
  
Dana walked into her bedroom, flopped onto the bed, and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The End. 


End file.
